


Star Wars: Before The Dawn

by Jetplague



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Multi, Old Republic Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetplague/pseuds/Jetplague
Summary: A four part micro - short story prequel. The stories focus on a group of characters taking place during the first Galactic Republic and will be explored in a later full story epic.





	

Star Wars: Before The Dawn

 

 

Story One – Falling Into Darkness

 

By Jeff Walker

 

 

**_I sense a change in the Force._ **

****

**_A new dawn has risen for us, one that will forever change the balance._ **

 

A lone dark cloaked figure entered a cavern full of shadowy passages with faint unseen light sources. Whispered chanting in the darkness echoed through the air as the cloaked individual boldly walked forward cautiously.

 

**_We are awakening to become something more, something to be feared._ **

The lightsaber clutched tightly in his right hand quickly switched on like a reflex as sense of danger grew near. The red glow of its energy illuminated the depth of the cavern and its many passages. Several similar cloaked individuals come out the darkness and attacked with their lightsabers drawn as well.

 

**_The Darkside is stronger then ever. I was driven to become part of it, join with it and be trained to use the power to defeat our enemies._ **

The lone dark warrior fended them off with a quick strike to each that tried to bring him down. The skill with his sword was masterful and precise; one by one they fell to the ground dead as his lightsaber fatality impaled them. The echoes of their doom filled the honeycombed cavern.

 

**_I feel the time has come to end our exile and begin our strike upon the Jedi. But you’ve decided otherwise - to hide away, to keep training others - to build an army of us._ **

Marching on with even greater steps, the skulking victor continued on with his sword drawn. The cavern began to show more light as passage grew wider and less confined. In the distance, the sound of clashing sabers can be heard. More echoes of deathly howls and screams of agony.

 

**_You want to only have the best warriors at your side, to create a supreme group capable of infiltrating the temple and bringing the Jedi Masters to their knees._ **

As the cloaked individual enters the mouth of a larger opening, the sound of clashing and pain are revealed. Stepping in the dark warrior is witness to a large arena full of battling members of the Darkside of the Force taking each other out. It was a swarm of death and red sparking lightsabers. The individual stood there for a moment to gaze at the spectacle.

 

**_So now you weed us out, test our might, fuel our anger and make us fight for survival. This is what you teach, this is what you believe will make us strong. You are the inquisitors - the ones who determine who is truly strong in the Darkside._ **

Watching from high above, a group of shadowy figures stand on a large outward ledge and converse to each other as they monitor the scene. A few turned their heads to see the lone warrior entering the arena and point to him.

 

 **_I was once a good apprentice to you. I showed you limitless potential and strived to be the best. But you judged me to be unworthy, cast me out and left me for dead on some barren world with nothing but rage and revenge to keep me alive_ ** **.**

 

All of the battling cloaked warriors stopped as they sensed his presence. Everyone now focused on the one slowly walking though the pile of corpses littering the floor. The shadowy group above seemed to be disturbed by this intrusion and demanded in unison for him leave or be destroyed. He gave them only silence.

 

**_Now I return to you; not as the apprentice I once was, full of fear and hate – but something you made me; determined, focused and wiser._ **

The remaining horde of warriors surrounded him, each with a sword in hand ready to strike. The individual continued to glare at the group high above, as if the others surrounding him weren’t even there. As the warriors moved in closer and closer, the cloaked figure in the middle raised his left hand slowly.

 

**_When I left you, I was but the learner. Now you will finally see that I have become – The Master._ **

Unknown to the surrounding attackers, the lightsabers of all their fallen challengers rise up behind them; in one massive surge of the force, they activate in unison. The sound echoes in the cavern and the light of all those weapons signals the doom of all those standing near the individual.

In one slow tilt of his head, the sabers took out the entire horde in a swift slice to their torsos. The screams of death only fueled the mysterious cloaked figure to use his powers yet again against the inquisitors standing high above on the outcropping of rock. It shattered beneath their feet and all came dropping to the cavern floor.

Those that were not dead from the fall were soon met with a lightsaber slicing them out of existence. All but one of the inquisitors was spared from such a fate. The dark alien creature raised his hand in fear to the ever-slow approaching attacker.

 

**_The time has come and our order is now ready for a rebirth._ **

**_But I am not like all of you - An old order still clinging to the Jedi ways. No. I have become more._ **

**_I have seen my true destiny._ **

Standing over the alien, pulling off the hood of the cloak, the attacker revealed his face. The alien looked up in horror and tried to use the force against him; the attacker sliced the hand off as it reached out to him and then creature’s head. Split second timing and ends the confrontation. All that is heard in the cavern now is the lightsaber humming with power and the lone figure switching it off, as he stands motionless.

 

**_The dawn has come and a new power shall rise…_ **

****

**_…. Mine._ **

 

 

 

 

Star Wars: Before The Dawn – Story Two

 

A Jedi Rising

 

 

By Jeff Walker

 

 

 

**_You are strong with the Force, but I still sense fear in you._ **

****

**_Fear will only lead to hate, anger and darkness. Do not let it consume you, become one with the Force._ **

A young, short brown-haired Caucasian male slowly opened his crystal-blue eyes and glared with determination as the sound of his lightsaber switched on. The bright green energy from the sword reflected off his face. The boy is becoming a man; the youthful appearance remains, but more featured and chiseled as he emerged out of the teenage years.

 

**_Let it flow through you; let it guide your actions and feel the surroundings. Remember the enemy will look for any weakness._ **

 

The Padawan learner stood in a well-lit round room. The architecture is ancient stone and marbled floor. Entirely surrounded by pillars that hold up the top of the cathedral-like ceiling, the young man held his lightsaber tightly as if he sensed a danger. The beaming light surrounds him coming through the structure and made it hard to see anything beyond.

 

**_Do not let doubt cloud your judgment and always stay on guard._ **

 

Now the Padawan steps inward, closer to the center of the dusty marbled floor. His eyes remain focused and moved them slightly to glance around. Cautiously he turned about and slowed his movements; there was something coming, he could feel it.

Suddenly, from behind him, a deep-brown cloaked figure came out and tried to strike the boy from behind. The youth was quick and blocked the attacker’s blue lightsaber as he spun around. With all his might, the young Padawan thrust the cloaked figure off and regained his stance of defense.

 

The young man was surprised to see there was no one confronting him; the sun-drenched room was once again empty. His breathing became heavy as the action took some toll on him, but the excitement also kept him on alert, once again the sense of something approaching was near.

 

**_Still you doubt yourself, still you focus on the future rather then the here and now. So worried about who you’ll become and where you will be._ **

 

Four similar cloaked attackers come out this time and forced themselves upon the young Padawan. He wasn’t prepared to have so many at once, the look of panic soon gave way to a look of concentration as he matched the duels masterfully. The four skilled warriors used their lightsabers with skill and elegance.

It was a dance of out matching one another as the clashes and pace intensified. The Padawan seemed to be keeping them all occupied, though the flashes of light and strength was becoming too much. The sweat glistened from his brow and a growl of his voice was enough to see it was strain upon his body.

 

 **_Enemies will never stop until you are broken, till your will is diminished, the body tired, and when you are in the last moments of physical strength – they will end it once and for all_ ** _._

 

The young man flipped into the air and spun around to stop the others from cornering him; but even with all of his skillful tactics, the group of attackers are right there to meet him with more punishing blows. For this poor boy, it almost seemed to go on for eternity. The pain in his face and slowing movement showed of his weakening; the battle was coming to an end and the will to keep up as well.

 

**_But you must trust in the Force, listen to it, even in your darkest moment – for that is your true source of strength and power._ **

****

**_The Force will always be with you_ ** _._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Star Wars: Before The Dawn – Story Three

 

A High Price

 

By Jeff Walker

 

 

**_We were on our way to Coruscant, when the attack happened…_ **

****

A large dark-grey, red striped ship rushes through the vastness of space as a barrage of laser fire strikes its hull; a small white oval ship pursued it in an aggressive manner as it took on the bulky cruiser twice its size. The center of the small craft had a blue stripe that pulsated and propelled the tiny object; it gave it amazing speed and agility as it continued to attack.

 

****

**_I tried very hard to shake him - tried every trick in the book I knew, but it was like firing at a phantom._ **

****

 

The bulky cruiser rotated and fired its top canon at the small white craft. Each blast missed the vessel as it playfully darted about and repositioned. It responded back with a volley of singular shots to the rear thrusters and main command deck. A surgical strike that managed to cripple the ship.

 

**_It was only a matter of time before he found a way to stop us._ **

 

 

The alarms blared through out ship; various human and alien officers panicked as the chaos ensued. The captain ordered all of his security forces to secure the entry points; he personally led the frightened male alien senator back to the bridge. But just as they started heading on their way, another volley of shots blew a hole in the mid-section of the vessel.

 

**_It was at that moment I knew we were dealing with someone with skill, a highly trained assassin – one with no fear what so ever._ **

 

The small white vessel spun rapidly and crashed into the exposed portion of the wounded vessel. The impact caused the crew to collapse to the ground. The small vessel had dug in like a tick. Its underside opened up and a figure dropped out.

The captain quickly picked up the Republic Senator dignitary and ran straight for the bridge once more. As the security regained their stance, the attacker stepped in their view; the being was tall, fully white in armor like his ship and carrying two large cannon-like weapons. On his back where two large folded back jet-pack wings and wore an all white head shaped helmet that had a painted tribal-inspired face on it.

 

 

Before the security forces could even lift their weapons, the menacing armored being shot them down in a hail of precision blasts from his cannons. After the massacre was over, the creature stepped over their bodies and advanced deeper into the ship. Randomly, the crew tried to stop the mysterious being - but to no avail. Some where shot before they could act, some tried to take a swing at the tall invader, only to be brought down its skilled fighting tactics. Nothing was stopping him from getting though.

 

**_It was like a nightmare. All our weapons and security forces were over powered and taken out. It was like he knew where they were ahead of time - as if he could see around corners_ ** _._

On the main bridge, hiding behind multiple security guards, the frightened senator lowered himself down as the sounds of conflict and screams of death where coming closer. The captain bravely stood in front and waited as the on going battle beyond the blast doors raged on.

Out in the corridor, the masked attacker proudly continued his approach. Another wave of security approached with guns drawn, this time the hunter opened a side pouch and threw a handful of spherical objects at them. The small, red dotted-white balls dropped to the floor and rolled with precision.

 

One security officer, a young blonde haired female, glanced down just as one rolled to her foot. As it blinked rapidly, her eyes grew wide in fear knowing full well what was coming next.

 

The explosion rocked the vessel as more alarms and chaos echoed throughout; a thick layer of smoke filled the corridors as the white armored individual used it as camouflage to sneak up on the rest of the remaining forces and eliminate them.

 

**_And then it happened._ **

****

**_The moment came when all our efforts where exhausted. We tired to protect the Senator, but we had nowhere left to go. I ordered my men to shoot anything that came through – or anyone._ **

 

With guns all poised at the blast doors of the bridge, the captain and remaining officers stood in front of the cowering Senator and waited. The metal doors were being bombarded with laser fire and explosives on the opposite side. Each hit caused the men to flinch and the Senator to yelp in fear.

 

Suddenly a blade sliced through the thick metal and traced an opening big enough for the assassin. The door crashed to the ground and the figure slowly stepped in with its sword in hand. It wasn’t like a Jedi weapon, this wasn’t made of energy, but the metal blade itself seemed to vibrate so much that it appeared to be in a state of flux. It hummed with immense power as the masked individual held it up in a defensive posture.

 

The officers all fired their weapons at the intruder and stood their ground. The white masked hunter managed to deflect the energy blasts back to them with its ultrasonic sword. The only ones left standing were the captain and the frightened Senator. The captain was at a loss on what to do next; his weapon was disabled and all of his forces now lay dead around them. The two were utterly defenseless.

 

The attacker stood tall over them both as it raised its vibrating sword. But as the captain held his arm out to prepare for the final blow, the armored menace paused and looked at its left arm communication unit. All that could be seen was a green holographic text message that hovered over its arm. The being simply nodded tapped on the display console in response and looked back at the two men as the message disappeared.

 

The captain closed his eyes and waited for death. But as he heard the slaughter of the Senator beside him in one stroke of the sword, he then heard the individual walking away. The man opened his eyes and watched in awe, the being spared his life for some reason. The masked invader turned off the power to the sword; the blade seemed to retract and fold in onto itself. Once it was done, the being placed it behind into a rear storage pocket and walked off the bridge. The masked assassin took one last glance back to the captain and motioned a simple salute goodbye to him – the only one he left alive.

 

**_I don’t know why he spared me, or what the purpose of the attack was. The Senator wasn’t even that well known let alone to be target marked for death. But once I saw that mask, I remembered…_ **

 

The white-round shaped ship vessel punched its way out of the other vessel, now helplessly drifting in space, and quickly vanished into lightspeed. On the bridge of the doomed craft, the captain stood up and stared out the window into the void of deep space.

 

**_My former captain told me of the Bounty Hunter with that face, thought to be dead a long time ago, promising a return for revenge._ **

****

**_The most feared name among all Bounty Hunters…_ **

****

**_…Ro’Jal._ **

 

 

 

 

Star Wars: Before The Dawn – Story Four

 

Coming Of The Dawn

 

By Jeff Walker

 

 

**_The Republic has reached a new dawn._ **

****

The bald, middle aged Caucasian man stood at the base of the Jedi Temple in his senatorial robes; the temple guards escorted him out after he had his meeting with them; a slight sneer on his face with a look of disgust as he glanced upward at the Jedi Council spire overlooking all of Coruscant.

****

**_The time has come to celebrate our alliance with each other and with the Jedi, whom have been our protectors and trusted friends since this collective institution began._ **

****

A handful of his aids bowed and helped him to the awaiting transport as he walked away from the building. The man settled into his seat as the vehicle lifted up and flew by the tower. With a sour gaze, he watched the building and shook his head negatively.

****

 

**_I know all of you embrace them and believe they should take more of an active role on our behalf. That for far too long they have been on the sideline of many interplanetary negotiations and should be our advisory ambassadors to represent the galaxy._ **

 

The enclosed speeder rose upward into the sea of flowing traffic high above; the man peered out the window again to view the landscape taking shape around the Jedi structure. The various off world beings set up shops and communities to be close to the temple; it made the senator angry and curse them under his breath.

 

**_I know there have been concerns from a small constituent of senators about the Jedi, believing that this is a mistake and that they will take over the senate. But my friends, I assure you – nothing like that is even remotely possible. The Jedi are peaceful and only want what’s best for the whole of the Republic._ **

 

The small craft followed the quick velocity of the other vehicles and headed towards the Senate Building as it came closer into view. The man’s aids handed him various tablets of documents to view and sign; the daily grind of being a Senator and a bureaucratic politician. It is was welcome distraction as it diverted his attention from the thought of the Jedi; while this might be a tedious and boring job to some, this dignitary seemed rather professional and well suited to the position.

 

 

**_We must all embrace the new dawn on the horizon. Which is why I have decided it is time for a celebration; one that will usher in a new era of peace and unity as we begin forward into new alliance._ **

 

On one of the holographic tablets, an image of the Supreme Chancellor shaking the hands with a Jedi Master made the senator quickly switch it off and throw it to the other seat. The aid picked it up without question and placed it on his lap. The vessel quickly headed over to the main senate building and docked at one of the numerous platforms jutting out of the massive building.

 

The expressionless senator exited out of the vehicle and motioned to his aids to stay behind. He then briskly stepped inside with the other senate members arriving, giving the odd one a polite nod and wave of acknowledgement.

 

**_The Great Dawn Celebration one that I have personally overseen, is a way to welcome – not only the Jedi to being a full member of the Republic Senate – but to give our people hope of a new beginning. And it is at the moment of this great jubilee that I have another announcement to give…_ **

 

As the various delegates took their place into the docked orbital pods, they nodded to each other and display a false-like greeting of pleasantry. The balding man simply took his seat and gave no such acknowledgement to the ones beside his docked pod as they jubilantly greeted him. He detested such affection and remained stoic while in thought.

 

**_My friends and valued colleagues – it is with some sad reluctance that I announce my retirement from this office. I have served long and faithfully to the Republic, as you all have seen and expressed to me privately, but I feel the time has come for another to take my place. The Great Dawn Celebration shall be my farewell present to all of you and the Galactic Republic._ **

 

That announcement caused the reserved man to raise his head in interest. He folded his hands and brought them to his mouth with a slow tap. One could almost see the wheels turning in the man’s eyes as he smirked in delight. As the Chancellor’s speech concluded, he and the others gave a clap that echoed in the vast chamber of the senate.

 

**_Thank you. Thank you all. I know all of this comes during a rather dark time, the awful attacks on our various members who could not be with us to be here today will not go unanswered. I assure each and every one of you that you will be safe from –_ **

 

Suddenly an explosion from the super-structure ceiling causes all to look up in horror. A massive plume of debris and smoke engulf the whole senate and caused a panic among the dignitaries.

Screams of horror fill the air as bolts of energy come streaking though the dust cloud and create more havoc as members flee their seats. The balding senator calmly left his seat as more bolts came close to his pod; this was exactly the moment he had hoped for as a delighted smirk crept on his face.

 

The sound of shots continued to reign down on the senate floor as guards quickly shuffled by the smirking man to engage the intruder; he seemed to stroll unconcerned and deep in thought.

 

“The time has come indeed…” He mused to himself.

 

There would be no better moment, no greater disaster to use to his advantage and bring about the demise of the Jedi’s power in the senate once and for all.

 

 

 

COMING SOON -  
  
STAR WARS: BREAKING OF THE DAWN

 

A full story including the characters seen in the four part micro-story – Before The Dawn.

 

 


End file.
